First Day At Freshwater
by salamandergirl
Summary: The first days and counting for the new weird kid at Freshwater High, Shaun Shellverman. Or "Spork", as his new friends have decided to call him... Contains two OCs, with possible OC/Canon fluff on the side


Yaaawn! I hate having to get up so early, man. But, it is the first day of school in one of the coolest towns I've ever been in: Freshwater. I just got transferred here recently, and I'm already diggin' this place! Sure, my pond before was mellow (even with the weird neighbors), but Freshwater definitely blows it out of the water. I looked out the window of the passenger seat, my mom at the wheel since my dad had to leave early for work. As I could see the school getting closer, I heard my mom sigh.  
"Shaun, sweetie, are you sure you wanna start school now? We could always start later so you can fully adjust to this new environment.", she said nervously. My mom's always been kind of overprotective and worried about my health, and has been close to panic attack ever since we moved here.  
"Mom, it's cool. The fish here are friendly, it's not like I'm gonna get eaten while I'm at school.", I replied, my eyes still on the window. I could see the football field just next to the school, and saw a big and tough looking octopus dude in the middle of the field flinging some other kids around like they were footballs. These fish have a freaky way of having fun, but that's pretty cool. After passing the football field the car pulled up right in front of Freshwater High. Dozens of colorful fish swam around laughing and hanging out, waiting for the first bell to ring.  
"I know the residents here are welcoming, but please try to be careful.", my mom said, handing me my backpack and kissing my cheek. "Love you, sweetheart!"  
"Love you too, mom." She kissed my cheek before I could get out of the car, making some of the girls that were watching giggle. I got out of the car and made my way to the entrance, the sound of my mom's car behind me slowly driving off. I smiled and waved to the kids I walked by. Some waved back, some just smiled, and a few ignored me. It's fine though, I know everyone will be my bro once they get used to me. I pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway, stopping to look around me. The inside was just as filled with fish as it was on the front lawn, some looking at me weirdly when I walked in. I smiled at them and kept walking to look for my locker. Man, this place was HUGE. I'm sure I'd be able to find my locker before the bell rang, it can't be that hard. I tried taking out my schedule to see what my locker number was when I smacked into something large and tall. I thought I had just walked into a wall again, but when I looked it was actually one of the students. The same guy from the football field stood over me, giving me a pretty angry look.  
"WHO PUSHED JOCKTOPUS!?", he screamed at me, almost making my hat fly off. I don't know why he was getting worked up over someone else getting pushed when I had accidentally pushed him.  
"I don't know, dude, but sorry for bumping into you. The name's Shaun, I'm new here.", I smiled and held out my fist waiting for a fistbump. Instead, the big dude grabbed my arm and held me up in the air, shaking me like a freaking maraca.  
"STUPID TURTLE THING PUSH JOCKTOPUS, GETS EXTRA PUNCHING.", he screamed even louder, his tentacles all balling up into fists.  
"Who's Jocktopus? I bumped into you, bro, not this Jocktopus dude you keep yelling about."  
"That IS Jocktopus, you idiot!", a green piranha with blond pigtails yells at me, swimming over to me and the big dude. She smiled evilly and looked up at him. "Jocktopus, honey, I think the new kid needs to know where he stands in this school. How 'bout flinging him extra hard into the cafeteria for me?"  
"YES, PIRANHICA!", Jocktopus yelled, twirling me in the air before flinging me super hard across the hall. I must've flown like fifty yards or something (no wonder he's in football), and before I could even blink I landed hard into some boxes at the end of the cafeteria. It didn't hurt that badly, though it did leave me all dizzy. A bunch of stuff fell out of the boxes and on top of me, keeping me from moving a little. I struggled and opened my eyes, feeling a fin grab my hand and help me up.  
"Hey man, you alright?" I opened my eyes wider and saw a blue fish with the craziest looking hair helping me stand up straight. "That was a pretty bad fling you took from Jocktopus, Spork."  
"Huh…? What?", I slurred out, the dizziness clearing up a bit. "What'd you call me?"  
"Spork! On account you got all those sporks stuck on you from the utensil supply you just landed in.", he pointed to my shirt and shell, which had a bunch of sporks sticking out all over them. I pulled one out that was near my stomach and winced a little. "Cool, but my name's Shaun actually."  
The blue dude thought for a minute before going, "Naaah, you look more like a Spork." Well, alright then.  
"Milo!", I heard a cracking voice say, and saw a fish with an afro, a huge shrimp, and a small fish with see-through skin (I could see his brain, dude!) swim over. The afro fish was sweating like crazy and waving his fins around. "Where have you been!? The first bell's gonna ring any minute!"  
"Pfff, relax, Oscar! Mr. Baldwin will be asleep once he gets to his desk like every morning, so we're good. I was just meeting the new kid, Spork!" Milo puts an arm around my shoulders like we've been friends forever and I just kind of look at the other dudes. That's still not my name, but Spork does sound kind of cool.  
"What's up?", I flashed a peace sign at them and smiled. "I think my schedule said I'm in Mr. Baldwin's class too, so we're going to the same place."  
"HOT DOG! That's perfect! You can hang with us then!", Milo told me and introduced me to his friends. The see-through kid was Albert Glass, the big dude was Jumbo Shrimp, and the sweaty guy was his brother Oscar. I grinned, knowing I had found some real bros already. RING RING! The bell went off and we had to quickly swim to Mr. Baldwin's classroom. When I opened the door, there was all kinds of chaos happening all around the room. The same octopus dude was throwing paper balls at other kids, a bunch of girl fish were listening to music and possibly gossiping, and while everybody was going nuts a crab was running around and pinching people while they weren't looking. Like Milo predicted, the teacher was asleep with his face buried into his desk. Milo swam over to the sleeping seahorse and shook him awake.  
"Mr. Baldwin! Mr. Baldwin! We got a new student!" Mr. Baldwin snorted and shot up in his seat.  
"Aught? What? Ooot?", he straightened his glasses and glared at Milo. "Milo, what've I told you about waking me before class starts?"  
"But Mr. Baldwin, we got a new kid in class! His name's Spork!", Milo replies, Mr. Baldwin looking at me tiredly. He grabbed a piece of paper with the words "Roll Sheet" on the top and wrote "Spork" under a bunch of other names.  
"Okay, Spork, your name's on the roll call sheet. Now go sit wherever you want.", he says before laying his head back on the desk and letting out a big snore. Milo grabs my arm and drags me to my desk an over to the group of girls. One girl with red hair and an orange shirt smiled at me.  
"Heeeey! I'm Bea, welcome to Freshwater High!", she waved, and introduced the other girls as Finberly, Koi, Esmargot, and Shellsea. At the point, Mr. Baldwin had finally woken up and started the lesson, causing everyone to calm down. I leaned back in my seat and looked around the room at the others, seeing that most were still goofing off. Mr. Baldwin didn't seem to notice, so I figured I'd relax a little too, closing my eyes to finally get the extra sleep my mom wouldn't let me have. My brain started having random thoughts run through it as I was about to fall asleep, when I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. I opened my eyes and leaned my head backward, seeing the face of the crab kid giving me a strange look.  
"So you're the new kid, huh?", he asked, holding up his big claw and studying it. I gulped when I saw it, putting an arm around my stomach. I'll confess, I don't feel that much pain affect me unless it's on my stomach (I can thank my dad for that, he has the same problem). I tried my best to look calm though, grinning at him to cover up my nervousness.  
"Uh, yeah, that's me…who are you?"  
"The name's Randy Pincherson! I live up to my name by making the morons here fear my pinches. And since you're the new kid, I thought I'd give you a special welcome!", he laughed, raising his big claw and readying it. I couldn't help but flinch, my arms tightening protectively over my stomach. He laughed again, about to strike.  
"I'M RANDY PINCHERSON!"


End file.
